


Glee One-Shots

by anna30148



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Diabetes, Diabetic Alistair (Glee), Hurt/Comfort, It makes him feel old, M/M, Sam refuses to be called Mr. Evans, Secrets, Slushies, The first three chapters kinda suck, They're from middle school, William McKinley High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: Random one-shots of Glee Characters. Taking ideas for pairings and prompts in the comments. I will except any pairings and any prompts (but if I end up doing them is purely my decision).
Relationships: Alistair (Glee)/Spencer Porter
Kudos: 7





	1. Slushies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Lightly edited (although not much so it still kinda sucks).

**Alistair's POV**

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff then head to Glee Club, when the Hockey Team came p laughing with a slushy and poured it all over my head. They just kept walking and laughed at me. After this happened I walked straight into the Choir Room for help and, upon arriving, everyone gasped. Now, I've heard of the slushy's that were dumped on the Glee Kids heads, but I had thought that that had changed. I guess I was wrong. Really wrong.

"It was the stupid Hockey Team. I hate them! And I don't have a change of clothes because I dropped my gym clothes off at my house during lunch so I'd have less to carry on the way home since my sister is borrowing my car. I'll be right back."

"I'll go help you." Spencer stated. Everyone else was whispering to each other. I heard snippets of their conversation _"Who will be next?"_ or, _"Why do they do this?"_ and even, _"It was only a matter of time before this started happening again,"_ right before I left. We stopped by my locker for my hat and other school supplies while I was there.

Once Spencer and I got to the bathroom, I heard him mutter something about killing the Hockey Team. I had just started to rinse out my hair. "Do you have a jacket in your locker? Spencer? Are you even listening to me." I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. I just finished rinsing my hair out and put had my hat on my head. We walked to his locker to get a jacket to put over my ruined shirt. After putting the jacket on, I said, "You know, you're not killing anybody. I won't let you." I turned to face him, putting my face closer to his.

"And who's going to stop me?" He said, slowly putting his face closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

Right when he went to lean in and kiss me, I pulled back with a sly grin on my face. Then I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "No more kisses then." He shudder and I started walking back towards Glee Club.

"Wait, Alistair." He wined. Then, he kissed me. "I guess I'm not killing anybody, huh."

"Nope." I replied. Then we walked towards Glee Club, hand-in-hand.


	2. Secret

** Alistair's POV **

I arrived at the party, that Jane was hosting for the Glee Club for winning Nationals, with my bag that I always have with me. Then, I immediately walked over to Rodrick for small talk since I still wasn't that comfortable talking with the Warbler transfers, at least not the gay ones, and he is my best friend. Look, I'm not homophobic, I'm gay. The reason I don't feel comfortable talking to the gay ones are because they always hit on me and try to steal me away from Spencer. They just don't get _A) I don't like them, B) I have a boyfriend,_ and _C) to leave me alone._

So while I'm talking to Rodrick, I see Spencer trying to sneak up on me, to either scare or surprise me I don't know, in the reflection of Rodrick's glasses. He's not that stealthy. He signals Rodrick to be quiet and I pretend that I'm not seeing anything. When I see his mouth open the tiniest bit to let me know of his presence, I quickly turn around and kiss him. To say he's not surprised is like saying he's strait, it's not true. I pull back and he pouts. "How did you know I was coming over here?" he asked, thinking hard on how I knew, "Did Rodrick tell you?"

"Nope. Rodrick's glasses told me. And did you really think you could scare or surprise me? You never can, so I would advise you to stop now." I tell him in a partly serious voice. The reason I'm telling him to stop is because when he does get me, I'm afraid what he's going to do. It's not like he'd do something bad to me on purpose, but there are things I haven't told him about myself, like my fears or that I have diabetes. I know I should've told Spencer that I have diabetes, but even Rodrick doesn't know that I have diabetes and he's my best friend. The only people that know are my family, the nurse, Mr. Schue, Ms. Berry, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Evans, and the rest of staff of McKinley. It's not something I like sharing. But that's why I always have my bag with me, it has my insulin and everything in it and Spencer never asks what's in it.

Spencer, and I were talking when Rodrick suddenly said, "I'm going to go talk to someone else before you two start making out." I blushed at that comment and Spencer chuckled at it.

* * *

After talking for a while, Spencer said, "The pizza got here, come on." Spencer then dragged me over to the food. While eating I looked away for a few seconds and when I looked back, there was a huge bite out of my pizza.

"Spencer!" I mock-scolded. I really didn't care.

"Sorry. I'm still hungry and I didn't feel like getting up." He said sheepishly. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Once I got to the bathroom, I realized I didn't have my bag. I had left it near Spencer. On my way back to Spencer, I said hello to Jane and Mason, and continued walking. When I got back to Spencer I saw Spencer looking in my bag. I started stressing out. I had my needles in there. I then calmly walked up to him, or as calm as you can be when your boyfriend looking threw your bag that has needles in it.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" I asked him slowly and quietly. He jumped at my voice.

"Shit." He swore under his breath but I still heard him.

"Why are you looking through my bag, Spencer!" I got a little louder but not that much. I didn't want anyone hearing or looking over. So, grabbed his arm and my bag and led him to an empty room. "Why were you looking through my bag, Spencer? Tell me!" I was shouting a little now.

"Here's a better question, why do you have needles in your bag. Are you taking drugs?" He asked this sincearely and, was that a tint of fear in his voice.

"Answer my question first. Y-you had no RIGHT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY BAG!" I started yelling now.

"Stop yelling. People will here you. I went through your bag because I dropped my chapped stick in the hole in the bag. Now, why are you taking drugs?"

"I never said that."

"Never said what."

"I never said that I was taking drugs."

"But are you?"

"Yes. But not the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"It's medication."

"Why do you have medication? Let me rephrase that. Are you sick?" He kept questioning me. I just had to get out of there. Having not put my bag down, I walked out of the door, out of the house and walked to my car and drove home.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

When Alistair left, I knew better than to follow him right away. So, I did the next best thing, I found Rodrick.

"Rodrick, come on we need to go to Alistair's."

"Why."

"Just come on!"

When we got in the car I asked him the question. "Rodrick, did Alistair ever tell you about medication?"

"No. What are you talking about?" He seemed genuinely confused. That's when I started the car. While we were driving I told Rodrick about the needles, the drugs, and the fight. He just seemed really concerned and told me to drive faster. I broke the speed limit a couple of times. When we got to Alistair's house we only saw his car. His parents must be out with his sister or something because the TV wasn't on. Alistair's sister was always watching TV. I went to knock but Rodrick just opened the door. When we walked in, we heard someone crying. It was Alistair.

When we arrived at his bedroom door I whispered in Rodrick's ear to wait in the living room. I knock on the door and heard a muffled "Go Away". So, naturally, I just walked in. When I walked in I saw Alistair laying on his bed and his head in the pillow crying. I watched him for a few moments then made my presence known by sitting on the bed. When he turned his head and looked up at me, his eyes all red and puffy and tears running down his face, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my _handsome boyfriend_ is crying and we need to talk. Come here. Breathe." I reached my arms out for a hug and let him fall into me.

* * *

** Alistair's POV **

When I fall in to him, I feel safe. I'm ready to tell him, I'd have to tell him anyway, but this makes a difference, I'm ready.

"Promise you won't think any different of me. Please, promise." I said this hiccuping. I'm scared. "I-I I have a-a d-disease."

He hugged me tighter. "What do you mean?" He looked really worried.

"Have you ever heard of d-diabetes?" I asked him this looking straight into his eyes, his loving and caring eyes. But not waiting for a reaction, I continued. "Well as long as I take those shots, the drugs and everything, it keeps me living. It's actually common, but it can't be cured, not yet. Also, I'm not in any danger like I'm going to just die, okay." He looked a little shaken from this, but I could tell he was thinking about it, a lot. "I know Rodrick's out there you know." I said this effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You do? How?"

"And I know that he is listening through the door." Then I opened the door and Rodrick stumbled in.

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

_'Shit'_ I thought as I stumbled into the room. _'They caught me'_

* * *

**Alistai** **r's POV**

"Rodrick, why were you listening?" I asked him this while having my arms crossed across my chest and my foot tapping. "You know I would've told you out there, right."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "But dude, why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend."

"It's not really something I'm comfortable with sharing, with anyone."

"It's fine. Right, Rodrick."Spencer said with a glare in Rodrick's direction.

"Yeah, It's fine." Rodrick said supportingly.

"Promise you won't treat me any differently, okay." I said sternly.

"Yes, of course." Spencer said.

"Yeah."Rodrick agreed.

"I think you guys should go. My parents will be home soon." I mentioned.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car Spencer. I'm just going to use the bathroom."

When Rodrick left the room we wasted no time. We kissed, our tongues wrestling for dominance. We did that for a couple of minutes then he just gave up and let my tongue explore his mouth. He tasted like spearmint. When I pulled back I said, "I love you, Spencer." This was the first time I ever told anybody other than my family

"I love you too, Alistair." I was relived when he said it back.

After kissing a little more I finally said, "You should go. Rodrick's waiting. Bye." I really didn't want him to go but Rodrick was waiting.

"Bye, Alistair."

Kissing my forehead one last time he left. A minute after I heard Rodrick's car drive off, I heard one drive in the driveway. When my mother came into my room she asked me a question. "Alistair, How are you?"

I answered, "I'm fine, now. I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited at all so it's a little rough. I hope you guys enjoyed it though!


	3. Sam's Assignment

**3rd Person POV**

Spencer and Alistair were walking down the hallway of the William McKinley High School for the Arts hand and hand. It had been a year since the name changed and it was their senior year. They were going to a glee club meeting with the original new directions (Mason, Madison, Alistair, Jane, Myron, and Spencer since Rodrick and Kitty graduated). When they got to the amphitheater that they signed out for themselves, they were the last ones there.

"Hey guys!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hey!" Everybody shouted back.

"What song do you think we should do for the assignment?" Myron questioned.

"Well the assignment is a group of 4-8 people to sing a song that expresses them as a group. So what expresses us as a group the most?" Mason asked. While everyone was trying to think of something Alistair had an idea. To pull it out of a hat.

"I say that we pull it out of a hat. Put a bunch of random topics and pick it out of a hat. If it works, we choose that topic, if it doesn't then we pick another one until we find the right one." Alistair explained.

When all the topics were in the first topic they picked was anger. They all agreed that wasn't going to express their selves as a group. The next was love, but they couldn't find a good song about that. So, the next one was family, they decided that was it, that was the theme they were going to pick. They discussed what song they were going to do and left when the bell rang.

When they got to the choir room for class, they went up to present. The song they were doing was an upbeat version of Carrie Underwood's 'Don't Forget to Remember Me'.

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me'_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_

_Before we hung up I said  
'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell Memaw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me'_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me  
But don't forget to remember me'_

When we finish everyone was giving us a standing ovation. The teacher, Sam (He asked us not to call him Mr. Evans because it made him feel old), asked them why they picked that song and they answered with saying the song about moving away from home, and since their all seniors, and McKinley is there home, they're going to be moving out of the school soon to go to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things from here on out should be written much better because the past three chapters are from years ago and my writing technique has only grown since. Make sure to leave ideas in the comments!


End file.
